The Lapine
by LupineMagnum
Summary: Third in my series. A story of corruption and betrayal with a hint of neogothic romance. Tells the tale of Peppy's service in the Cornerian Army during the first Venomium war, before the Starfox team was formed. C'mon dudes review!


**Legality: **  
If I owned Starfox, I wouldn't be writing this. I'm not going to insult your intelligence as to what this implies…

**Authors Note:**

Ok here we are! My third short fanfic! This time it's about Peppy. I figured that he, being much older than the rest of the team, would have some interesting stories to tell. So I decided that I'd perhaps cover those, in a reflective and gothic fashion. Hope you like it.

Two public service announcements.

1. My future stories WILL NOT take into account storyline elements from Starfox Command. Why is this? BECAUSE THE GAME HAS 9 ENDINGS! It won't be until the next game (probably on the Wii) that we will know which one of those endings is canon. Thus, to keep things simple and avoid conflict, I'm going to stick with storyline up until the end of Assault. Everyone should be happy that way. Note I did take the name of Peppy's wife (who died) from Command, but simply because I couldn't come up with anything decent of my own. I changed a few details about her though, just to fit the story.

2. Due to the rather underwhelming response I got from my last fic, I decided that it must be because I've done something wrong. Therefore, to keep the fans happy, I've decided that I will do my next short fic BY REQUEST! Yes you heard right! It's like a radio station where you request songs, only you request a story in this case. You can choose what character you wish it to be about, what you want it to be about, what you would like to happen, ect. I'll write what you guys want! Be as vague (such as saying "make it about Fox") or as specific (such as "make it about Fox where x y and z happen and such and such gets killed) as you like. I'll write about whatever is requested the most. This is YOUR chance to see WHAT YOU WANT in a fanfic. So please drop a review at the end of this and let me know what you want to see in future fanfics. As Captain Planet says: "THE POWER IS YOURS!" (Please keep requests M rated or under, I don't do anything that would warrant an adult rating)

**The Lapine**

Wars come and go; the same is true for the soldiers that fight them. Just as battles are won and lost, men live and die. Some die young, in the heat of battle where thousands around them share similar fates. Some, however, linger. The conflicts that claimed the lives of their friends and family now relics of their past. As old age sets in, new generations are born who know nothing of the tragedies of the past, but for some, the scars of Corneria's past will never heal.

Peppy Hare sat on the bridge of the Great Fox II, aimlessly swiveling about in Fox's command chair. Being 2am Cornerian central time, the automated climate control had dimmed the lights and lowered the temperature to a chilly 15 degrees. He was used to it, however, having spent many a night awake like this. He often found his sleep troubled by images of his past, the things that he had seen. Rather than face the perpetual insomnia, he would wander up to the bridge and find constructive ventures upon which to spend his time. He would write long and complex journal entries, in the hope that someday, when Fox had grown older and wiser, he would read them and find some small pearl of wisdom in the ramblings of an old man. Tonight however, he just wanted some time to think.

"_I've often wondered about the career that I ultimately pursued. Some may say that it's not honourable, but really, a reality check is in order for them. I've seen things done that would repulse the hardiest of men. The murders, rapes and torture, all done in the name of some "cause", all for the greater good, a part of war as much as we want to deny it._"

He'd gone over this a hundred times in his head, he'd put it in multiple journal entries. But still it got to him. No manner of justification could ease the pains that his past had brought to him. It was a part of him, as much as anything else.

"_There is no cause; all I can do is do what I must to survive. In this day and age, survival is determined purely by one's capacity to bring in money. Money speaks, and money decides one's fate, without it, there is no hope. I wish it wasn't that way, I wish that honour still counted for something, that valour and loyalty were still revered. But those days are gone. Honour isn't even a part of the equation. I do what I must to pay the bills. James told me to look after his son, that's what I'm doing_"

It wasn't like Peppy to think so pessimistically. He carried a deep shame that he had brought Fox up in such an environment, that he had grown up amongst such suffering and pain. James had always said that he wanted Fox to lead a better life than him, but alas, after losing both his parents, he could hardly be expected to life a normal life. But Fox was good at what he did, there was no-one better. He made enough money to live happily and enjoy his life, and those who crossed him in the process swiftly found out just how formidable an opponent the son of McCloud truly was.

James had left a remarkable legacy, and Fox was truly living up to his family name, but still Peppy felt as if he was failing the young vulpine. He was teaching Fox everything that he believe he needed in order to survive. Still, he wished for Fox to realize that there was something more to life than the constant drive for more money. While it was a necessity, he knew that James would feel betrayed if that's as much as his son would ever know. In his discussions with Fox, he had told him, many times, of the wonderful things that life had to offer. Of the greatness of Corneria and the genuine good intentions of its citizens. He had told him that this was a way of life that he must defend, and if he made a few bucks doing it, all the better.

Peppy had noticed, rather obviously, of the affection that the rather shy Fox had for Krystal. Although he refused to admit it, despite the many teasings of Falco, it was obvious to anyone with half a clue that Fox did indeed have feelings for Krystal, and that she too felt a similar way. Peppy intended to urge Fox into action, but felt it warranted a level of attention that deserved a great amount of time than was currently available. He was a strong believer that love was one of the few truly good things left in this galaxy, and that a life without love is no life at all.

"_Maybe there is some good still around, maybe I'm just getting old and cynical" Peppy thought with a smile. "I know Fox is a good person. Sure he does it for the money, but he'd never turn down someone in need of help, and if it came to defending those who he cared about, he would fight to the last. He reminds me so much of his father_"

Peppy had seen good men turned to evil for the promise of money and power; it was that very action that had caused the death of James McCloud. Betrayal was something he looked upon with complete and utter disgust, and those who betrayed weren't deserving of life. He still remembered James' screams as he was tortured by the guards at the venomian prison camp, it lasted for days. He remembered how James' body had been unceremoniously thrown back into the cell after he refused to divulge any useful information. Battered, torn and mutilated, James managed to tell Peppy to take care of his son, before he died. He must have sat there for hours, staring at the body, before a bombing run from Cornerian forces had caused the prison complex to descend into chaos, blown a hole in his cell wall and allowed him to escape in the confusion.

Upon delivering the news, Fox had been all too eager to join the team. With both his mother and father dead, Peppy realized that he was the closest thing he had to family. In the years that followed, Fox learned to live the life of a mercenary, fighting for money, leaving the fame and glory to those for who cared. Through Peppy's teachings though, Fox learned to be humble in victory, and to understand that being a mercenary didn't mean one had to be a cold blooded killer. Peppy had seen Fox mature into a great leader and a kind person. He would have done his father proud.

"_I suppose things could have turned out worse. War has been a part of the Lylat system for as long as history can remember. When people want a job done, they turn to Starfox, because they know we can deliver the goods. It's an investment in the safety of them and their people. General Pepper sure knows that if he needs something done, then Fox McCloud is the man for the job. I dread to think what life would be like if it were not for some of the things that Fox has done_"

Peppy had now been sitting in the chair for over an hour. As the central computer rolled the climate cycle over from night to pre-dawn, he contemplated returning to his quarters for a few more hours sleep before he was required to start a new day's work. The sound of the door sliding open behind him interrupted his thoughts and shocked him into alertness. He spun around to identify who had disturbed him and saw, standing in the doorway in green boxer shorts, a very sleepy looking Fox McCloud.

"Peppy" spoke Fox, "It's 3:30 in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" replied Peppy, "Just wanted a little time to think"

"You're not young anymore," said Fox with a slight grin, "You'll catch something if you wander about like this, you need your rest"

"Nonsense, I'm fine"

Peppy walked over to the large, clear window and watched the crystal blue orb of Corneria float majestically bellow them.

"Come and keep an old man company" he said kindly.

Fox stretched his arms behind his head and let out a stifling yawn, displaying his sharp, canine teeth. He slowly ambled over to Peppy's side.

"What's on your mind?" he spoke after a brief moment's silence.

Peppy continued to gaze at Corneria, seemingly oblivious to Fox's presence. After what seemed like an eternity, the elderly lapine turned to fox and spoke softly;

"Have I ever told you about the first Venomium war?"

Fox replied, "A few times, yes. You said it was why you and my father formed the Starfox team in the first place"

"Yes yes yes mostly, but I never told you why, and I feel I should have. It's been gnawing at my mind for some time now. I don't want to keep secrets from you, Fox. I…" he paused, "I feel like I've been misleading you all this time, that you've been missing out on something, something that a senile old fool like me should have told you long ago"

Peppy turned back to the window, a hint of guilt evident in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Fox said, slightly abashed, "There is nothing you have to be ashamed of! Ever since my father died, you've always been there. Ha, if anyone owes anyone anything, I owe you, old man."

Peppy smiled, "It's good to see that you still have high spirits after all these years. But humour me at least. Sit down, it's not like we have anything else to do at this unholy hour. I'll tell you something that you haven't heard before"

Fox, now fully awake, walked over to his command chair. Sitting down, he spun around a few times before bringing his chin to rest on his palm, propped up against the armrest.

"Ok then, fire away"

Peppy stretched his arms outward and paced over to Falco's chair. Dropping himself unceremoniously down, he reclined backwards before beginning.

"Ok Fox, you know about the first Venomium war, when Andross first rebelled against the Cornerian government. The results were horrific, millions dead, cities in ruins. Mind you, it wasn't the first or last time that sort of thing had happened, Corneria's history has been steeped in blood and war. Anyway we…"

"You've told me this before"

"Just listen! As I was saying, we weren't going so well. Most of the Cornerian defense force had been scattered and destroyed. We were barely hanging on. The unit your father and I were in was one of the few who had survived Andross's main offensive. We had been assigned to defend Corneria City and Military Command. Well, let's just say some things happened that I haven't told you before"

**_25 Years Earlier…_**

"James, quit screwing around, you'll get us spotted!" Peppy shot in a vicious whisper.

James McCloud hopped down from the pile of ruble he had been perched upon, brandishing an assault rifle and a cocky grin, he spoke back to his friend,

"What's the matter Peps, worried we might get outdone? Please, you know I hate all this sneaking around"

"Yes but we have orders. You know the roe's, we gotta mark targets for bombing runs, no shooting, no killing and no… oh for god's sake where is O'Brien?"

"Will you two keep it down or you're liable to get us ALL caught!" shot their sergeant from a burned out car.

Their squad sergeant, a burly feline with tiger markings and missing one ear, was glaring menacingly at James, who muttered a sheepish "sorry sir" before crawling up beside Peppy.

"I don't know why or how that guy got put in charge" James said, making a mocking gesture behind the sergeants back.

"Tell me about it" replied Peppy, "But right now we got more important things to worry about. Look, sarge says we hole up here until the scout group reports back. I need you to do me a quick favour though. Can you go and find O'Brien?"

"I thought you hated that guy?"

"Normally I wouldn't care but… but Vivian is back there with him, you know how I worry"

"Ah, gotcha" James said, winking at Peppy. "Don't worry; I'll rescue your precious princess"

Peppy let out a mock sigh before turning around and surveying the landscape before him. All five members of their team were currently holed up inside a bomb out building located somewhere within what used to be the central business district of Corneria City. The destruction around them was nearly total. Months and months of constant shelling and bombing had reduced even the tallest and most proud of skyscrapers to burnt out ruins.

Peppy and his comrades had been assigned to infiltrate behind enemy lines and mark enemy hard points for bombing runs, so that what was left of the Cornerian ground forces could then attempt to retake the central districts of Corneria city, and have a fighting chance. So far they had come across little resistance, save for a lone patrol that James had eliminated with ruthless efficiency.

"_So far so good, but I just want to get this over with. As important as this is, I can't help but feel that James might be right. A straight out fight would at least end this sooner rather than later_"

Still, this was the first time that he, or anyone in their unit for that matter, had been involved in an offensive action, even one of the espionage variety. Up until this point, they had been faced with defeat after defeat, losing towns and other strategic locations to the enemy until finally; they had arrived at the capital. Now, they found themselves fighting to the very last, and while things looked grim for the future of Corneria, it was somewhat comforting to know that they were at least taking the fight back to the enemy, and weren't simply fading away.

"_This isn't exactly where I'd have pictured Vivian and I's relationship to take us. The military has never been the epitome of romance. Still, James makes it pretty clear that he has the hots for that girl who works in Colonel Reynard's office, and the galaxy has thrown us some stranger things in the past. Hell, if I ever make it out…"_

His thoughts were interrupted by an orange movement behind him. Turning around he came face to face with James. Jumping back a good three feet he spoke,

"Whoa! James you scared the hell outta me!" Calming his nerves he continued, "C'mon, you know we are all on edge, and here's you saying you hate all this sneaking around, when you go and creep up on me like that"

James suppressed a chuckle before saying "I found something of yours"

Immediately behind James stood Vivian Hare. Vivian and Peppy had met sometime before the war. Their relationship progressed, as many others do, to the point where they were married. When the war came, they both signed up for service. It was by pure dumb luck that Vivian had been assigned to Peppy's unit as the medic. Being a medical student at the Cornerian Academy of Science, her talents had been recognized and she was allowed to serve with frontline units, unlike most other females.

"Vivian, where were you? I was worried" said Peppy, walking up and hugging his wife.

"Don't worry it was nothing, Zach just had to send a transmission, it's all fine" she replied kindly.

Peppy turned around and saw a skulking figure sitting behind them on a pile of ruble. Zachary O'Brien, the team's radio officer, was a scrawny Coyote in his mid 30's, who, despite his outwardly baleful appearance, sported a brilliant coat of golden fur. Zach and Peppy had always had a passive disdain for each other, primarily because of his advances on Vivian, despite being a married man with a baby daughter to take care of. Peppy glared at Zach in silence for a while, over his wife's shoulder, whom he still held in an embrace, before the sergeant interrupted.

"Ok there will be plenty of time for that after. O'Brien! Get on the comms and see if our scouts have completed their search yet!" he voiced rather gruffly. 

O'Brien hit a few buttons on his wrist computer before speaking into his headset.

"Valkyrie One this is Nova Patrol, I say again, Valkyrie One, this is Nova Patrol. Situation report, over"

A brief moment of static ensued before their garbled reply came;

"Nova Patrol we….small outpost….location approximately…of your position, I say again north…fire, withdrawing to location...out"

The members of the team looked at O'Brien in silence for a brief interval. Peppy noticed his seamless, yet quite evident lack of concern for the scout group, who could quite easily be in danger. However, he pushed these thoughts from his head as O'Brien spoke.

"Look, I can't make it any better, you heard him, north of our position. Let's get moving!"

The sergeant leered at O'Brien.

"Last time I checked, I was in charge here, leave the orders to me. Nonetheless, you are right. We should get moving. If they have discovered our scouts then they're not going to stay put for much longer. Saddle up people, we're on our way"

James, who had been watching the whole spectacle with a look of mock horror on his face, walked up beside Peppy and Vivian. The trio followed the sergeant as they cautiously moved out of their foxhole and into the street. Ducking in and out between burnt out cars, ruble and the various and vast array of debris that littered the streets, the team made their way to a building directly opposite them. It had been rendered almost identical to the one previously occupied due to the immense amounts of damage it had sustained. Once inside, they quickly and systematically scanned for hostiles, James and Peppy covering the flanks, with the sergeant and O'Brien covering the forward approach, and Vivian taking cover towards the rear. Technically she was a non-combatant, and although armed with a small blaster, she usually kept her distance from the rest of the team, lest they become entangled in a firefight.

"Ok" said Zach to the sergeant, "The scouts weren't very clear, but if I was going to bunker down somewhere, I'd chose the Civil Archives. It's easily defendable from all directions and has underground vaults for setting up sensitive equipment"

"Sounds reasonable, let's check it out, it's only three blocks north of here"

From where Peppy was hiding, he saw the sergeant make a few swift hand gestures. He instantly interpreted them as telling him to move forward in an arrowhead formation, with him and James covering each flank. He rallied the instructions to James who gave a cheesy thumbs-up. The team proceeded forward, moving from building to building. Peppy remarked to himself at the complete lack of patrols or any form of security this close to an enemy position.

"_Maybe we're going to get the drop on them, all the better, no fighting. Just get in, call the bombers and get out. Things may just being going to plan for once…or…or maybe there isn't anyone there, and it's just another mindless search_"

The idea of spending another week out here in this hellish war zone was not one that Peppy welcomed. All they had fought to achieve will have been for nothing is the scouts reports weren't reliable. They had been through this before, and it had cost them lives. Peppy wasn't sure if he could face the outcome of yet another fruitless attempt to gain some ground in this conflict, they were so close, and the stakes were so high. The lives of thousands of Cornerian soldiers would depend on them destroying whatever setup the enemy had out here. Andross's forces hadn't taken the whole city yet, and if they could prevent them from digging in, they just might have a chance.

Peppy's thought preoccupied him such that he almost failed to notice the sergeant violently motion for them to get down. Throwing himself to the dirt, he glanced around. They were in what appeared to be the remains of a mall of some sort, but due to the roof having been bombed out, it felt more like a gigantic concrete pit. Looking up towards the sergeant, he finally saw what the commotion was all about. Crawling on his belly, he inched up and positioned himself beside his squad leader, who was perched on the rim of a small pile of ruble, dominated by a huge fallen pillar. From this vantage point, he could see what had caused them to stop so abruptly.

The destruction of most of the walls surrounding them had given them a clear view outside and across the street. It was the Civil Archives, and clearly obvious that there had been recent activity there. Several armoured vehicles were parked out the front, and surveillance equipment had been set up on the roof. The building itself was significantly less damaged than those that surrounded it, making it the perfect place for an outpost.

"Looks like we found them" the sergeant mused.

A figure threw itself into the ruble beside Peppy. Looking across, he saw James staring ahead, a sly grin across his face.

"This is going to be fun" he said, shooting a sideways glance at Peppy. "Oh and don't worry, I told Vivian to hide, she'll be safe and we can pick her up on the way back"

"Shut it, you two" snarled the sergeant. "Ok, this is where they are. McCloud, get your laser designator and paint that target for the bombers"

James set his rifle down beside him and shrugged off his backpack. Reaching into it, he pulled out a small, cylindrical object. Placing it in the ruble, he flicked a small switch and it bleeped to life, a small, green light showing it was fully operational.

"Gimme a sec" he mumbled.

James positioned the laser designator such that it was pointed directly at the Civil Archives. After depressing another button, James turned to face Peppy and the sergeant.

"Done. Range is a little outside what this was designed for, but it shouldn't be a problem, we have direct line of site. Better call in the bombers and get out of here, no point in staying around"

Not taking his eyes off the archives, the sergeant spoke, "Good job. O'Brien, get on the comms and call in the bomb…"

Half way through the last word he would ever say, the back of the sergeant's skull exploded, splattering the ruble with brain matter. As all signs of emotion left his face, his body slumped over the pillar he had been resting on, completely lifeless. Peppy's training instantly kicked in, bringing his rifle to bear on the Civil Archives, assuming it to be the origin of the shot. James, however, acted purely on instinct and reached for the nearest weapon, which was, unfortunately for him, a simple rock. Just as he had realized his error and began reaching for his assault rifle, both he and Peppy heard a cold, lifeless voice speak.

"Don't even think about it. Drop your weapon, Hare"

Peppy, knowing who's voice it was, did as he was told, and threw his weapon to the side. James simply lay still.

"Ok, now both of you, turn around"

Peppy rolled over and saw exactly what he expected. It was Zach, his assault rifle smoking in his hand and a maniacal grin spread across his golden face.

"Good. Well, I must say, it appears the balance of power in this little scenario has changed somewhat"

There was a palpable silence. It was James who spoke first.

"Zach, what the hell are you doing?" was all he managed to get out.

"Don't be so damn naive, McCloud. What do you think I'm out here with you morons in the first place? Please, at least give me the satisfaction of thinking I overcame some people who had a small iota of intelligence, or is that asking too much?"

"Zach" said James, "I have no idea what's gotten into you, but….just put the gun down"

"Shut up! I'm not here to listen to you. All I had to do was lead you hear and our own bombers will take care of the rest"

Finally, Peppy spoke. "You mean this was a set up?"

"That's right" Zach shot back. "Do you honestly think there is anyone in that building over there? I led you fools here, I even arranged for a fake transmission from our scouts. They're in on it too, and they were more than willing to help me dispose of you. Andross pays quite a bit better than our army, I'm afraid. Don't lie to yourselves, we all know that Corneria is going to lose this war, perhaps you should have been a little wiser when you choose your side"

"I choose a side that isn't lead by a diabolical madman whose only goal is destruction! I fight this war so that it might end, not to cause more suffering. My god, Zach, will you just listen to yourself!"

"None of that matters now. Soon, this place will be blasted to kingdom come, you along with it, and I'll be long gone and far richer than either of could ever have been"

"Zach" said James, "You don't have to do this, you don't have to sell out like this. Please, if not for Corneria, then for yourself"

He paused. Zach seemed to be contemplating his words.

"Think of your wife and child, Zach, what do you think they would…" Peppy was abruptly cut off.

"Why do you think I'm doing this!" he screamed "I'm doing this so that they can have a future that you and your incompetent government could never provide!"

"You know that if you go through with this" began James, "there will be no turning back. You will be labeled a traitor and never see Corneria again"

"Shut it McCloud, I know what I'm doing. I'll leave you for the bombs, but you…" he said menacingly, training his rifle on Peppy, "you I want to satisfaction of killing myself"

A look of pure insanity filled Zachary O'Brien's eyes as he set his rifle to full charge. Given the range and the fact that he was aiming directly at the lapine's head, there wouldn't be any facial features left with which to identify the body, and after the bombing run, no-body would ever know what happened. All would be presumed dead.

"Now say goodnight!"

"NO!"

The body of Vivian charged out from behind a mangled piece of sheet metal with steel bar in hand. After taking a few rapid steps, she swung it viciously at Zach's head. However, the gaunt coyote was faster than he looked, and certainly faster than Vivian was prepared for. He easily ducked the arc of the bar, and, standing upright and facing the female, delivered a vicious backhand that sent her sprawling across the debris strewn floor. Holding her forehead in her hand and Vivian looked up and saw in Zach a visage of pure hatred.

"You"

"Zach I…"

"BITCH!"

The blast that was intended to take the life of his former comrade shot forth from the muzzle of Zach's weapon, but the rifle was not aimed at Peppy. He watched in sheer, unadulterated horror as Vivian took the searing heat of the beam directly in her chest. In what seemed like an eternity for him, Peppy saw the expression on his wife's face change from fear to utter shock, and finally, now void of all signs of life, to a blank, emotionless gaze. Her body lay there, not moving.

"_No, this can't be real_"

All self preservation instincts were forced from Peppy's mind. All he felt was rage, and with rage, came revenge. From inverted prone position, he bolted upright and charged at Zach. He had only taken a few steps before his opponent caught on. Swinging the rifle around to face Peppy, Zach let off a three round burst. The first two shots went wide, leaving scorch marks in the wall behind. It was the third round that found its target, somewhat. Peppy stumbled and crashed to the ground as he was hit in the right shoulder. Due to the lack of charge as a result of the pervious shot, the weapon had lacked the power to remove his arm, but had still caused massive burns and shattered his shoulder blade.

Still in quite a worked up state, Zach paced over to Peppy's moaning form.

"Looks like all you have done here is to prolong your suffering. You fool, not even now, at the end, do you learn. You're going to die here, just like that whore of a wife of yours! And since she denied me the pleasure of having my way with her after I kill you, I'll make your demise all the more agonizing"

"Zach you bastard!" bawled Peppy in a mixture of anger and despondency, "Kill me now and get it over with!"

"Oh don't worry I will. Too bad I can't kill your friend as well, seems the fearless James McCloud has turned tail and run out on you. Typical, always knew he was a cowa..."

Peppy looked up just in time to see an orange fist collide with the side of Zachary's head. The sheer, brutal force of the impact split the skin and sent a small stream of blood jetting out, splattering on the dusty concrete floor. Zach reeled over backwards from the hit and landed hard on his side, the sound of him hitting the ground accompanied by the rapid report of his rifle as his finger involuntarily depressed the trigger. James McCloud lunged forward and kicked his foe in the ribs, causing him to roll over onto his gut and release his grasp on the weapon. Bending over, James's fingers were inches from retrieving the fallen rifle when an incalculable stabbing pain shot up through his leg.

From his prone position, Zach spun over and the silvery flash of steel was seen. Slashing the knife in a horizontal motion, he connected with James's thigh, cutting deep and cause yet more blood to stain the ground. He fell to his knees, blood soaked hands clutching the wound.

"Looks like you die after all!" proclaimed Zach, staggering to his feet and bringing the combat knife into position above James's head.

"Stop, now!" came Peppy's command.

Peppy Hare stood, guardian like, a few feet from Zach and the fallen James. With his good arm, he held a small sidearm, which he had scrambled to retrieve from the body of the fallen squad sergeant as the spectacle between the vulpine and the coyote had unfolded. The sights were narrowed directed onto Zachary O'Brien's head. Zach dropped the knife and turned the face Peppy, glowering maliciously.

"Now, step away from my friend"

Zach took a step to his left.

"Zachary O'Brien, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"Kill me if you want, you and everyone else on this pathetic planet will be dead soon anyway!"

A bead of sweat glided down Peppy's temple.

"_Can I really do this?_"

"I should kill you Zach, you've taken so much from me, caused so my pain. You're a traitor!"

"Then go ahead!"

James finally spoke from his resting position on the ground beside Zach. Unable to move due to his injury, all he could do was plead with his friend.

"Peps, don't do it, don't lower yourself to his level. We'll take him back, have him court-martialed. Don't kill him, let this scum rot in prison for the rest of his life"

Peppy contemplated his friend's words. Looking around, he took in the effects of Zach's handiwork. The mutilated body of their sergeant, his wife's corpse and his best friend, lying helpless on the ground, bleeding profusely from his leg. This all came about because of the man standing in front of him, but James was right.

"_I shouldn't, I'm not a murderer_"

"Kill me!"

"Don't do it"

Zach took an intimidating step toward Peppy.

"_But he killed Vivian…_"

"Kill me now!"

"Peppy, look at yourself! You're letting this turn you into something that you aren't"

"_He killed Vivian…_"  
"Pull the trigger!"

"_I'll never see her again…_"

"DO IT!"

"_…ever_"

"No"

"_I must…_"

"KILL ME!"

"_…It's for her_"

"NOW!"

"_Vivian is dead…_"

"Please, Peppy, this isn't you"

"_…and it's his fault!_"

"You're a coward, Hare!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Peppy broke his silence, "YOU KILLED VIVIAN!"

"Shoot me!"

"_...Vivian_"

Peppy pulled the trigger.

_**Present Day…**_

"So you killed him?" asked Fox

"Yes, and not a day goes by that I don't regret that. I allowed anger to get the better of me. Vivian would have been ashamed if she knew what I had done"

Peppy propped himself up in Falco's chair and fixed his eyes on Fox.

"Look, I told you this because there is something very important that you need to understand. I saw first hand how the promise of power and money corrupts even the best of us. I saw what came about as a result of Zach's betrayal, and I acted just as he would have. I let my hatred control me. Vivian…"

Peppy was beginning to look a little teary. Foxes keen eyes took this in and so he spoke,

"Peppy, it's ok, you don't have to tell me this now, it can wait"

"No Fox, it's ok. Where was I? Oh…well, yes…Vivian, she always loved to help people, it was her life. She would never have killed anyone if there was another way. There was another way, and I ignored it, I disgraced her memory with my actions, and I can never get over that"

"I never knew," Fox said solemnly, "Why… why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know, you need to know what you are fighting for. Sure you do all this for money, and that's fine, we all have to make a living, but remember, there are more important things out there. I'm a lost case, I made my mistake too long ago and I can't undo it"

"What do you mean?"

"There will be times in your life when you feel intense anger and hate for someone. But never forget what, and who you are fighting for. Would those who you fight to protect want you to mercilessly kill someone if there was a chance that their life could be spared?"

"I'm...not sure I've ever been in a situation like that"

"Fox, I can't give you the answers; you'll have to find them out for yourself. Someday, you will have to make a choice. Don't forget, blood runs thicker than water, and love runs deeper than hate"

Peppy closed his eyes and silently rested in Falco's chair. Fox continued to stare off into space. Almost instinctually, he rose from his seat and walked over to the security panel. Several of the monitors displayed video feed from the crews accommodation, such that the ship's computer could keep an automated eye on it's occupants while they slept. Currently, the screen showed Fox's own room, bed abandoned, and the diabolical mess that was Falco's living quarters, the blue avian snoring to the point where it was audible over the security systems.

Hitting a few buttons on the terminal, the screens cycled through the various rooms, occupied or not, until Fox found the one that he was looking for. A slender blue figure lay sleeping peacefully under silk sheets, the light reflecting off Corneria and filtering in through the window bathing the whole room in a soft glow. As far as Fox was concerned, Krystal was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. He simply gazed at the screen for a while.

"She's so beautiful"

Peppy stirred, "What that?"

Fox glanced over to where Peppy had sat bolt upright in Faclo's chair and was listening intently.

"You know... I'd die for her"

Peppy smiled contently to himself before speaking,

"Would you kill for her?"

Fox looked slightly taken aback by the question, but, after a brief pause, replied,

"Yes, I suppose I would. If anyone ever threatened her life, I'm sure I'd be able to kill them"

"Well," said Peppy, "if you ever find yourself in such a situation, you may realize that it's not so clear cut. Still, it's good to know you have feelings for someone, mine died so long ago"

"…I still haven't told her how I feel"

Peppy laughed, "Don't worry Fox, you're still young, you'll gain the courage someday"

Fox looked surprised.

"What's that? Don't think I don't know, it's painfully obvious. I see how shy you get around her, it's ok"

Fox looked at his feet for a second, "Well, I suppose your right, but that's my concern. Anyway, I'm going to get a bit more sleep. Take it easy, old man"

With a playful wave and mischievous grin, Fox McCloud turned tail and waltzed from the bridge, leaving Peppy standing. The aged lapine put his hands behind his head and ambled once again over to the vast window that dominated the bridge, Corneria still floating below them as it had always done. Smiling, Peppy reflected on what he had told Fox, thankful that finally he had put things in perspective. Feeling that although Fox may have passed it off as just another war story, there would come a time when he would understand the consequences of decisions such as the one Peppy had been faced with all those years ago.

"_Well, he's definitely doing a lot better than I was when I was his age. His father would be proud_"

Checking his personal chronometer, Peppy decided that perhaps it too, was time to turn in, lest he be haggard for the days work ahead of him. Still, he didn't move. Rather, he remained standing there, just staring off into space, gazing at the stars.

"_…Vivian_"

**End**

**Footnote:**  
OK guys there you have it. Please read and review, and don't forget to include what you want my next fic to be about, this is YOUR CHANCE to read something that you ACTUALLY WANT TO! I think perhaps this dragged out a little longer than I had planned, but it's for the best, I feel this has been my best work so far. Cheers for now!

_ roe's: Rules of Engagement_

_Hands: Some people use the word "paws" in their fics. I choose to use "hands" because all characters in Starfox have opposable thumbs, which paws lack._


End file.
